Window regulators are particularly used on motor vehicle doors to open and close a vertical side windowpane or also on a tailgate to open and close a tailgate windowpane. The windowpanes in this case are customarily raised and lowered substantially linearly.
It is already known in the art that it may be advantageous for a windowpane to be flush with a window frame, particularly with a window opening or a seal, in the closed state, preferably flush with the outside of the vehicle, so that an enhanced visual impression results and the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle are enhanced. One advantage in this case is also the reduction in dirt on the windowpane. Windowpanes positioned flush in this manner produce a flush appearance.
A high contact pressure is required, however, particularly for the flush pressing of a windowpane against a seal at the end of a closing movement.